1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gravity-feed flow rack apparatus in automobile and electric industries, and more particularly to a rack apparatus for providing modular construction which is typically arranged in vertically multi-stage arrangement.
2). Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various rack apparatuses have been proposed which are typically configured in fixed frame and carrier rack construction, such as that of Japan Utility Model Publication No. 20804/1992, and others.
The apparatus includes plurality of carrier rack is provided in vertical multi-stages to a side frame, a carrier frame adapted to move an article stored thereon is of inclination forward to engage to carrier rack, and a stopper plate at front end thereof for receiving article.
A slide base having a stopper plate and a first actuation means at front end and lower rear end is arranged under each carrier rack, and a piston rod end of the first actuation means is secured by a bracket member fixed under each carrier rack, a stopper means having a sloped surface is integrally, oppositely affixed to a lower position of the carrier rack. A link arm linkages using a second actuation mean for lifting a following article on the carrier frame at a front bottom thereof is provided behind a bracket member.
A first-in article onto the carrier frame is allowed to slide down forwardly to the slide base by an actuation of the first actuation means, and the following article which slides down onto the carrier frame allowed with a prevention to slide down between the stopper means and the link arm lifting by an actuation of the second actuation means.
Such apparatus appears inconvenient in that the construction must be flexibly changeable to adapt to permit the storing and dispensing of different size articles so that it suits the needs of the user.
When a frequent change of the article's kind and size are required, unused spaces of the carrier rack and the dispensing port may still remain in same place because of the constructional change of the carrier rack of the apparatus has a disadvantages of an excess labor and time.
A problem with such apparatus incorporating such unused space of the carrier rack and dispensing port is its lower workability and productivity.
Although such apparatus have helped to achieve dispensing of articles easily by providing the slide base at the apparatus front ends, there appears to be a vertical surface of the frame rear ends, the effect of which is inconvenient with regard to the loading activity of articles.
Such apparatus provides the rack frame forming of a square shaped construction and the stopper plate of the slide base form a sharp angle, thereby a problem may occur as a work man engages the apparatus may risk injury, and result in lower productivity.
Further, the apparatus includes a stopper means, link arm linkages using the second actuation means for preventing the following article advances, the providing a limit switch detecting the articles presentation incorporated with the actuation means. Therefore, a problem with the apparatus is their structural complexity, and difficult to affect cost saving.
To regulate serially advancing articles, the apparatus includes a control unit for regulating the slide base movement, and allows advancing the next following articles by pressing a push button after dispensing first articles from the apparatus front ends. Such a device however has proven ineffective and operability to use.
Still further, is the use of a constant inclined carrier frame such that it facilitates the article to slide downwardly.
Unfortunately, differences in flow properties of utilized articles results in operation thereof in a different flow rate.
The present invention has been proposed to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks of conventional rack apparatus.